


Let Them Live (Gods Do Not Love) [podfic]

by viceandvirtue



Series: podfics [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (It was an accident?), (Join the club Reborn. It's going to get pretty big. Nana is president), (Kyoya you little ass Romance wasn't supposed to be a thought yet why are you so Insistent), A WILD XANXUS APPEARED, Also he wants to kill Ietmitsu, Always a girl Tsuna, BAMF!Nana, But shhh he doesn't want to tell anyone, Different Primary Flame for Skull, Family, Family Feels, Future Kyoya/Tsuna, Genderbending, He sees POTENTIAL in his future student and it makes him happy, He's Ra, He's in so much trouble, Iemitsu has issues, Iemitsu is a plotter, Iemitsu is so Fucked, In Hiding, Kyoya is Hunting, Kyoya is NOT HAPPY, Nono is a good MAFIA BOSS, Nono's A+ Bullshit is gonna bit him on the ass, Origin of Sky Flames, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic length undetermined, Reborn is Dangerous with a capital D., Reborn is gonna be in for a shock, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Scary!Protective!Nana, Secondary Cloud Flame for Skull, Skull is a BAMF, Skull is a Sky, Skull is actually a god, Sky Infection, Sky!Nana, That doesn't mean a good family man or father, The Arcobaleno have no idea, This is gonna tie with Egyptian Myths, Tsuna is a girl, Tsuna is gonna be a BAMF, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, You ever seen a pissed off God?, and not in a good way, but we sort of played with them a bit so there's some differences, he's creepy, he's kind of a little bit crazy right now, they tell stories about that, until he does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: It was a mystery to the world where Sky Flames originated. Skull, once known as Ra, the Golden, the Giver of Life, had no desire to tell the world they were from him. There was a reason he had convinced the world his primary Flame was Cloud.original work by: northpeach & wolfsrainrulespodfic by: viceandvirtue





	Let Them Live (Gods Do Not Love) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [northpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northpeach/gifts), [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Them Live (Gods Do Not Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191037) by [northpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/northpeach/pseuds/northpeach), [wolfsrainrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsrainrules/pseuds/wolfsrainrules). 

01 [Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/user-270754547/chapter-1)


End file.
